Grand Duchy of Farres
The Grand Duchy of Farres (officially The Democratic Grand Duchy of Farres) commonly referred to as just Farres, is a federal republic consisting of 8 provinces. Farres is a federal parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, with Grand Duke Unknown ''being the head of state, and ''Unknown 2 being the head of government. Farres is located in the north of the Priman Peninsula. It is bordered by the Bacchorian Federation to the east, the Icelandic Territories and the Republic of Kingsland to the south, the Western Kingdom to the West, and the Ipinswach Sea to the North. Farres is the world's fourth-largest country by total area and the third most populous with a population of 3,825,000 citizens as of 2016. The geography and climate are quite diverse throughout the land, and the country is home to a great variety of flora and fauna, much of it unique to the area. Farres' history is one of the first to have been documented, with records of tribes dating as far bak as the third century BCE. A failed unification of sedentary villages resulted in the expulsion of migrants and the construction of a tiny city-state named Farresia on the banks of the Lindun River. Unable to continue resisting attacks from other city-states, the King's Council of Farresia began investing in stronger armies and fortifications so they could conquer the others. In 90 CE Farresia lowest classes began a revolution. The furthest north from the city proper abandoned their homes and made their way northwest. These people, thought to have died off, founded the Kingdom of Praetoria. During the fifth century, Farresia was renamed the Kingdom of Farres. Following growing tensions between Farres, Praetoria, and the nearby Bakian Kingdom, the North erupted into war. Farres successfully annexed Bakia in 670, beginning the Farresian Empire. Praetoria was later surrendered in 674. The Farresian Empire began to grow and expand, often instigating wars with other nations because it profited from easy victories. Feuds between Farres and Kingsland, Chamberlain, the Western Kingdom, Claverdale and Bacchus lasted millennia, proving how untrustworthy Farres was as a powerhungry empire. In 1010, after seeing the failure of assimilation, Farres turned most of its colonies into duchies and principalities. The Empire was at its largest in 1225, covering two-thirds of the Priman Peninsula. Farres supported West Kingstown during the War of Royal Succession, a decision that was quite unpopular and which would have dire consequences. Immediately after the war, the Farresian Empire split apart into the Duchies of Farres, Minium, Magnum and Vittoria. After three centuries of war, the latter three duchies were reabsorbed into the Farresian Empire in 1601. In the late 17th century, war erupted once again between the Kingslandian Empire and the Farresian Empire, but with help from Chamberlain, Kingsland win the war in the mid-1700s. In 1750, Bacchus was given partial independence and became a dominion of the Farresian Empire. This was an attempt to ease the tensions following the recent losses of the empire, but as usual, the attempt was in vain. In 1816, the empire was overthrown and Grand Duke Leopold IV was run out of the capital. It was replaced with a democratic republic that became very popular with the people. William Monroe, Aurelius Jyvok, James Paisley and Bruce Doyle led the democracy in a successful and organized manner. The last great war, the Oandican War, which lasted from 1856 to 1874, divided nations once again, as Farres allied itself with former dominion Bacchus and former enemy Kingsland to combat Chamberlain. Chamberlain, whose land extended quite far north into what is now Cristello, intended to invade Kingstown and claim control over all of Kingsland. Farres, fearing that Chamberlain would win and move north, decided to support its longtime rival, and implored Bacchus to do the same. The decision was very unpopular since war, though more infrequent, was starting to be expensive, long, and more impactful on culture and the future. The Prime Minister suggested the Oandican would be "the war to end all wars" as great nations allied themselves in the area in an effort to stop the rise of fascist leaders in Chamberlain. In 1912, representatives from Kingsland and newly created Bacchorian Federation presented the Prime Minister of Farres with two documents, The Union of Peace Act and The Priman Economic Union Act. The Prime Minister refused the offer of union, saying it was unnecessary among so few countries, and countries which were clearly already allies. In 1935, the new Prime Minister, Bernard Sintclyre, was accused of being a communist, and he was challenged by the far right-wing party National Front. The party moved to reintroduce the monarchy in Farres, an idea that was becoming increasingly popular among big banks, the upper class, the poorly educated and rural workers. The Grand Duke returned to Farres in 1936. He was invited to Parliament to discuss the future of the republic. The next day, National Front leader Theresa Dof Salinas stated at a rally that the Grand Duke had never officially been removed from power or relieved of his duties, he had simply been run out of the city. This was responded to with thunderous applause, and Prim Minister Sintclyre was urged to accept the Grand Duke once again. To bring an end to instability and the lingering dislike of the democracy, Grand Duke Ivan became the head of state in 1937. Sintclyre resigned the following day and an election was called by his successor one week later. Parliament was dissolved soon thereafter, but only after Grand Duke Ivan approved of the decision issued the writs of election. In 1940, Grand Duke Ivan and Prime Minister Theresa Dof Salinas met with the Deputy General of Kingsland and the President of Bacchus. The three agreed on an act of union which was finally written up in 1945. The Union Act's goal was to unify the 4 core nations of the Priman Peninsula. Above all, its goal was to create a safer territory, unified politically and economically. By signing the Union Act, nations had to officialize their borders, agree to eventually adopt an international currency, and become democratic states. On top of that, Kingsland wanted partial control over the cities of Derchest (at that time part of Farres) and Claverdale (then part of Chamberlain). Dof Salinas was reluctant to sign away Derchest, which at the time was a great source of economic success in the nation. She was eventually convinced that removing Derchest would allow the City of Farres to become more influential and recognized, which it has succeeded in becoming to this day. In 1954, the Union Act was signed, officially joining Kingsland, Farres, Chamberlain and Bacchus in a union known as the Commonwealth of Sorcerous States, or the Union of Nations. In 1960, a worldwide currency, known as the pedrada, was adopted in the four states. In 1962, following increased stress and tension in Farres, the Prime Minister called for a referendum on whether or not to abolish the monarchy. The results were 43% abolish and 57% keep, and Farres has kept its monarchy ever since. Grand Duke Ivan died in 1984, at the age of 94, becoming Grand Duke at 47 and being Grand Duke for 47 years. In 1987, Grand Duke Leopold V, tired of being excluded from politics, forced his way as an impartial member in Parliament. This action was highly criticized by republicans and monarchists alike, believing that the monarch's role was to be there for cultural and tourism purposes. Since then, the Grand Duke has proven to be an excellent leader who is very educated and interested in the well-being of his people, but has been accused of being biased to the more right-leaning policies that come up in government. Though Farres is thought to struggle economically and in its military, it has become associated with the intellectual elite, hard working countrymen, and